


Little Gantleman

by FlameofDante



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gen, Geniuses, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Harry Hart, Protective Merlin (Kingsman), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Sudah lama ia tak punya ambisi; setelah kematian Harry, setelah berdiri memandang Daisy memakai toga, setelah menjadi best man Roxy, setelah memakamkan Merlin pada kematiannya yg damai & membosankan. Ia terkejut karena masih merasakan desir itu saat membaca kalimat Time Travel pada sebuah berkas confidental. Membuatnya sadar Harry tetap menjadi hasratnyanya yang paling dalam.(abaikan golden circle)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta bukan milik penulis.

 

Menjadi laki-laki adalah takdir, menjadi pria tergantung besar umur, namun menjadi gantleman adalah masalah pilihan. Sebut saja keras dan jelas, bahwa seorang gentleman selalu rendah hati, mengakui kesalahan, bicara dengan baik, menjaga amarah, menjaga kepercayaan dan tidak pernah membeda-bedakan. Itu bukan filsafah milik Eggsy yang hidup dibagian kelas pinggiran London; pada sistem kota metropolitan yang menjadikan East End pusat imigran dan daerah miskin dan sebuah anomali bagi London. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dibuat, karena segalanya tergantung pilihan. Merubah sikap menjadi gentlemen awalnya karena ingin diterima dikalangan Kingsman, selanjutnya menjadi wujud rasa hormatnya pada Harry. Namun setelah kematian Harry, semua alasan tidaklah menjadi penting. Ia tidak punya kesempatan berkabung dan waktunya yang ada hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup.

Tinggal bertiga dengan Roxy dan Merlin bukan perkara mudah untuk mengembalikan Kingsman. Apalagi dengan penghianatan Arthur, mereka tidak diberikan pilihan selain hanya mengandalkan satu sama lain. Merlin menjadi Arthur, Roxy menjadi Lancelot dan Eggsy menjadi Galahard—alat paling berbahaya Kingsman. Lalu perekrutan dimulai kembali melalui waktu yang sangat panjang. Orang-orang pilihan dikumpulkan dan sekali lagi markas Kingsman ramai dengan trainer berlarian dengan anjing mereka. Tapi kini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam perekrutan kingsman. Kingsman mencari lebih dari seorang gentleman, mereka mencari orang yang paling punya loyalitas. Jika dulu menembak anjing artinya lolos ujian, maka kini kebalikannya.

Eegsy tidak ikut campur dengan masalah rekrutmen ini, menjadi satu dari dua agen yang masih aktif. Dan saat-saat singkatnya di HQ terlalu berharga hanya untuk mengamati anak-anak bebek. Tapi kadang pada kebetulan yang konyol dimana ia akan duduk di kantin saat makan siang sambil merasakan tatapan mereka. Memandangnya dengan penasaran dan kekaguman, karena siapapun tahu Galahard (mereka belajar dari rekaman misi-misinya) dan legendanya. Setelah rekrutmen pertama selesai untuk posisi Percival, rekrutmen lain dilakukan, dan perjalanan masih panjang hingga akhirnya posisi knight lengkap. Eegsy tidak sabar menunggu sikap takjub itu berubah menjadi hormat setelah mereka mengenal Eegsy secara pribadi.

Setelah ia menelantarkan kedua sahabatnya untuk ujian agen Kingsman, dan waktunya yang tersita untuk memburu Valentine, kini hubungan mereka sungguh berbeda. Ia sudah berusaha memperbaiki itu, tapi Eegsy terlalu jauh berubah untuk mereka kenali. Bahkan walau panggilannya sama, kini ia lebih pada Gary dibandingkan Eegsy. Ia bisa mengubah logatnya, namun tidak dengan paranoidnya, caranya tersenyum atau bergerak, dan mereka tidak mengenali Eegsy yang baru, mereka tidak nyaman dengan Eegsy yang baru. Melupakan hal yang membuat sedih adalah bakat barunya, maka ia menenggelamkan diri dalam misi dan sesekali mengunjungi Daisy. Ibu dan kedua sahabatnya hanya tahu pekerjaannya sebagai penjahit, dan bekerja pada perusahaan internasional menyita waktunya dan membuatnya sering bepergian. Mereka sedih, namun mengerti, bahkan kedua sahabatnya begitu mengerti hingga merelakan persahabatan mereka. Kini kehidupan sosialnya hanyalan segelas martini dan film jadul, sementara pikirannya mengawang pada masa lalu; saat-saat dimana benaknya ia ijinkan memikirkan Harry.

Para knight silih berganti, namun ia tetap menjadi seorang Galahard dan agen terbaik. Hingga ia dinominasikan menjadi Arthur. Ia sempat menertawakan hal itu, karena Eegsy bukanlah seorang pemimpin. Namun ia sudah lama tidak menjadi Eegsy. Tapi itu bukan ambisinya, karena sudah lama ia tidak punya ambisi, setelah kematian Harry, setelah berdiri memandang Daisy memakai toganya, setelah menjadi best man dalam pernikahan Roxy, setelah memakamkan Merlin pada kematiannya yang damai dan membosankan. Maka, saat ia menerima jabatan itu, dan punya hak untuk mengetahui setiap rahasia gelap Kingsman, ia terkejut karena masih merasakan desir itu saat membaca kalimat Time Travel pada sebuah berkas confodental. Membuatnya sadar bahwa Harry tetap menjadi hasratnyanya yang paling dalam. Tanpa terasa air mata yang tertahan sekian tahun bergulir. "Hanya sekali," ia punya harapan.

Ia tidak mengirim siapapun selain dirinya untuk project ini, walau para ilmuan Kingsman mengerutkan dahi, Amelia mengerti. Mungkin setelah melihatnya berdiri diam berjam-jam di depan nama-nama Knight yang gugur, atau setelah melihatnya memetik setangkai mawar dan meletakkannya pada makam Harry setiap peringatan kematiannya. Amelia ingin memberikan kesempatan untuknya benar-benar bahagia sepanjang hidupnya. "Aku tahu kau akan mengambil pilihan terbaik. Kau tahu portal ini sekali jalan."

 _Aku tahu, Amelia, dan aku tidak mengurungkan niatku._ "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Amelia."  _Kemana dan kapanpun aku berakhir..._

"Aku tahu, bahagialah, Eegsy."  _Bahagialah untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu_ , tak terucap.

Dan ia melompati portal. Ah, ia lupa bilang terima kasih.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan berakhir, selain jika itu di masa lalu. Ia bisa saja berakhir saat masih memakai popok. Ia bisa saja tidak mengingat apapun dan sekali lagi terpaksa mengulang waktu hidupnya. Tapi disinilah ia berakhir, memeluk ibunya yang menangis histeris dan menampis mendali Lee Unwin dari tangan Harry Hart. Memandangnya dari matanya yang sembab, Harry yang lebih muda beberapa tahun, tanpa tanda-tanda usia. Warna dari kacamata itu gelap, tembaga hangat dengan semburat keemasan menatap di baliknya. Ia menyerahkan mendali itu pada Eegsy yang masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Pria itu berbicara padanya, sama seperti saat pertama kali itu terjadi, tapi tidak ada suara yang ditangkap Eegsy. Saat lengannya disangga erat, dan dadanya terasa berat, ia tahu jika ia mengalami serangan panik. "Eegsy!" seru ibunya. Tapi tangan-tangan yang menyangganya tetap stabil. "Eggsy. Tatap aku. Hitung sampai sepuluh bersamaku," pria itu menangkup pipinya.

"Harry," bisiknya saat ia mengambil napas. "Oxford not Brogues," katanya menyebut sandinya. Harry tampak terkejut, dan ibunya bingung. Merlin yang berdiri di belakang masih terdiam terpaku. Pada ibunya ia berkata, "Kau membutuhkan bantuan, mom. Kita membutuhkan bantuan."

"Tidak—"

"Kau tidak dalam kondisi membuat keputusan, mom. Dan menyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh ayah, bukan sesuatu yang ayah inginkan."

"Tidak karena kematiannya—"

"Mom!" Eegsy mencengeram lengan ibunya yang gemetar hebat. Ia tidak boleh gagal, ia tidak boleh membiarkan ibunya terjebak pada kesalahan yang sama. "Aku tahu kau sedih. Aku tahu kehilangan ayah, bagimu lebih dari kehilangan sebelah kaki atau tangan, aku tahu bawa hatimu hancur," ia tahu, karena itu yang ia rasakan saat kehilangan Harry. "Tapi kau masih punya aku. Kita bisa menghadapinya bersama. Ayah pasti ingin kita memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan." Ibunya masih terisak, tapi napasnya kembali tenang dan matanya lebih jernih, "Oh, Eegsy," bisiknya sambil memeluknya erat.

Di dalam pelukan itu, ia menatap Harry, "Aku tahu kau bilang sandi itu untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ibuku penting. Bantu dia."

Napas Harry tersentak, dan dari sudut matanya ia melihat Merlin melebarkan mata. "Tentu, Eegsy. Apapun yang kau butuhkan," lalu ia meraih sesuatu dibalik saku jasnya dan memberikan kartu nama itu pada Eegsy. "Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku."  _Selamanya,_  batin Eegsy. Tapi bocah itu hanya mengangguk.


	2. Chapter 2

Eegsy menguatkan diri untuk kembali ke bangku sekolah. Terlebih dengan sedikit baju yang bisa ia pilih di lemarinya yang tidak membuatnya kesal, ia tidak ingat selera Michelle seburuk itu, terutama dengan gambar-gambar jerapa itu. Ibunya menatapnya dengan aneh saat ia menolak apa yang disebut baju favoritnya dan memilih kaos biru tua tanpa motif dan jins. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mengingat banyak hal, seperti sebesar apa anak-anak lain terlihat dibanding dirinya. Ia memang tidak begitu tinggi untuk ukuran pria Inggris, namun sebagai anak-anak ia merasa seperti kurcaci. Itu tidak memperbaiki mood-nya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan CCTV di sepanjang jalan yang bergerak mengikutinya—ia tahu Harry berada dibalik itu—dan melambai. Ia menghela napas saat Jamal berlari dari pelukan ibunya ke arahnya dan tersandung sebelum tersungkur. Kini ia harus kembali menghadapi jamal versi belum di update. Jamal duduk disebelahnya saat makan siang dan secara harafiah mengikutinya seperti anak bebek. Wajah polosnya tampak heran saat Eegsy menimpalinya dengan cara serius; ia memang di tubuh anak-anak, tapi itu tidak membuatnya menjadi idiot. Setelah sepanjang hari berjuang menahan kantuk, bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Ibunya ada sesi ke psikiater hari ini, jadi ia tahu harus pulang sendiri. Ibunya sempat ragu sebelum ia berhasil meyakinkannya membiarkannya pulang endiri. Jarak sekolah dengan rumah cukup dekat dan ia kenal semua orang yang tinggal di lingkungan itu. Tapi Eegsy tidak punya rencana untuk minta diantar salah satu dari mereka, ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak mengikuti orang asing. Dan Harry Hart bukan orang asing.

Pria itu berdiri bersandar di payungnya, tepat di depan pagar sekolah dengan pakaian rapi dan tatanan rambut sempurna. Seakan tahu jika Michelle tidak datang, well, tentu saja dia tahu. Para wali murid yang tidak terbiasa melihat orang berpakaian sepertinya di daerah ini tak berhenti menatap. Tapi Harry tampak tak peduli.

"Halo, Eegsy."

"Hulo," ia mendekat selangkah, sebelum mundur kembali; tampak seperti bocah pemalu walau sebenarnya lebih karena kaget.

"Ibumu mengambil sesi di Psikiater?" seakan ia belum tahu saja.

Eegsy mengangguk, "Terima kasih, sudah mau membantu ibu." Pria itu masih menjaga jarak. Ingin rasanya Eegsy berlari dan memeluknya.

"Sudah kewajibanku."

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Well... bisa dibilang begitu," baru Harry mendekatinya perlahan, seakan takut Eegsy berlari menjauh. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kepala mereka sejajar sehingga Eggsy tidak harus menengadah. "Walau kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang," kalimat itu dikatakan dengan nada bertanya. Sehingga semua terserah Eegsy.

"Tentu, Harry," ia menolak memanggilnya sir atau apapun selain Harry.

"Kita bisa menjemput ibumu juga, seandainya sesinya sudah selesai." Eegsy mengerdikkan bahu, seakan berkata cukup adil, dan itu membuat tatapan Harry mengandung humor. "Aku harap ibumu segera sehat."

"Begitu juga aku, Harry," katanya, meraih dan menggandeng Harry, membuat pria itu membeku beberapa detik sebelum kembali melangkah menuju taxi Kingsman yang sudah menunggu. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia tahu Harry memperhatikannya dari sudut matanya. Eegsy tidak bodoh, bah, ia mantan agen rahasia. Sejak pertamakali bertemu dengannya, pria itu memandangnya seakan ia puzzle yang harus dipecahkan. Eegsy membiarkan pria itu menatap sepuas hati, karena tidak ada mungkin ada yang bisa menebak sikap anehnya karena ada orang tua di tubuh anak kecil.

"Bagaimana sekolah, Eegsy?"

Eegsy berpaling dari jendela, "Hm... guru memberiku banyak soal hari ini, bilang ingin mengukur kemampuanku," ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Tidak terlalu sulit untuk soal yang dibuat mengukur kemampuan."

Harry menaikkan alis, "hm..."

Pria itu tidak berusaha mengajaknya bicara lagi, menyadari jika Eegsy tidak seperti anak kebanyakan yang harus dialihkan perhatiannya supaya tidak bosan. Eegsy oke dengan diam saja, maka, pria itu membiarkannya menghabiskan waktu memandang ke luar jendela, memikirkan ibunya; Eegsy menyadari dilema yang dihadapi ibunya. Ia tahu jika ibunya benci pergi ke psikiater, ia tahu jika ibunya tak merasa membutuhkan bantuan. Cinta Michelle pada Lee begitu dalam sehingga mampu menguatkan, namun begitu hilang menjatuhkan ibunya ke jurang paling gelap. Ia memahami itu, namun ia juga bukan hanya Eegsy yang berumur 7 tahun, ia juga Eegsy yang merasakan hidup di bawah kaki Dean, ia Eegsy yang pernah menjajakan dirinya sebagai pelacur, sementara ibunya memalingkan muka dan hidup dalam delusi. Ia Eegsy yang menelungkup melindungi Daisy sementara tubuhnya dihajar, Ia Eegsy yang tidak lagi menghitung jumlah botoh alkohol di konter dapur, ia Eegsy yang bisa kejam, ia Eegsy yang pernah merasakan beratnya memegang pistol. Maka, walau ia tahu Michelle belum menjadi orang yang sama, ia tahu ibunya akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Ia mencintai ibunya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa disuruh memilih antara ibunya dan Harry, karena Harry adalah simbol apapun yang ibunya tak pernah bisa berikan.

Harry membantunya turun dari taxi, tangannya tidak lepas dari punggungnya, membimbingnya pada restoran klasik yang familier. Eegsy sempat gamang, seandainya Harry tak memeganginya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh karena kakinya terlalu lemas. Pria itu memandangnya dengan cemas, dan Eegsy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur, menabrakkan kepalanya ke perut pria itu hingga ia terjengkal selangkah ke belakang. "Eggsy?" Ia tetap Harry, seperti apapun awal pertemuan mereka, sebeda apapun mereka, ia tetap Harry dan ia tetap membawanya ke restoran Itali. Harry yang bingung melihat tingkahnya, turun dan memeluknya lembut. Eegsy melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Harry dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. "Eegsy? Jika kau tidak suka kita bisa ganti tempat."

"Tidak." Eegsy melepaskan diri supaya bisa menatap Harry, tapi tidak bergerak menjauh. "Trims, Harry. Sudah lama aku ingin kesini." Melihat senyum lebarnya, Harry tampak lega dan membalas dengan senyum yang sama, membuat warna tembaga matanya menjadi lebih hangat. Harry menarik lepas tangan Eggsy, tapi tidak melepaskannya. Tangannya yang berada di punggung Eegsy, membimbing langkahnya saat pelayan membuka pintu untuk mereka dan mengarahkan pada meja resevasi. Eegsy menyipitkan mata pada Harry yang berpura-pura tidak melihat. "Percaya diri, Harry," gerutunya.

Mereka melewatkan makan siang yang memuaskan; Eegsy tidak menumpahkan makannya—well, hanya sedikit, karena ia tak terbiasa dengan tangan kecil. Harry sempat heran melihatnya memilih makanan tradisional Itali, bukan sejenis spagetti yang biasa disukai anak-anak. Ia bahkan sempat menganjurkan beberapa menu lain, tidak yakin Eegsy benar-benar tahu apa yang dipilihnya. Tapi Eegsy tidak membiarkan pria itu memisahkannya dari makanan favoritnya. Ia tampak lega setelah melihatnya tidak memutahkannya kembali. Sepanjang waktu Harry mengamatinya, tidak yakin perbincangan yang cocok untuk anak umur 7 tahun. Lagipula, pembicaraan yang umum bagi mereka hanya ada di seputar Kingsman, dan guyonan pribadi yang belum menjadi bagian hidup Harry. Ia merasa sedikit sedih, tapi makan berdua sudah cukup untuknya. Dan rupanya, melihat Eegsy puas sudah cukup bagi Harry untuk melanjutkan suapannya.

Mungkin karena perasaan puas dan teman makan seorang Harry Hart yang membuatnya menurunkan kewaspadaan hingga ia tak ingat kapan ia tertidur, tapi begitu terbangun, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Harry dengan muka menghadap ke lehernya; ia mencium aroma khas Harry dan kain mahal. Tubuhnya yang kecil dipeluk sementara pria itu membawanya menaiki tangga apartemen. "Aku membuat jasmu kusut..." komentarnya dengan nada mengantuk.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Ah... bukan masalah. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Eegsy mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalanya. "Kuncinya ada di bawah pot..."

"Hm... tidak seharusnya kau memberitahu orang asing," nadanya jahil.

"Kau bukan orang asing, Harry."

Pria itu tiba-tiba membeku. Sebelum mengendorkan gendongannya, supaya ia bisa menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih kunci itu. Eegsy tidak lepas dari gendongannya, bahkan setelah mereka masuk. Pria itu berdiri diambang pintu sambil memandang sekeliling, seakan baru pertamakalinya bisa mengamati lebih baik. Pria itu membawanya ke kamar, mengamati sejenak pada mainan yang ditumbuk dalam kotak dan tampak lama tak tersentuh, juga buku-buku yang berserakan dan menumpuk hingga masuk ke kolong tempat tidur, sebelum menurunkan Eegsy ke tempat tidur. Pria itu melepaskan sepatunya dan mengusap pipinya sementara Eegsy menatapnya. "Kau lebih baik pulang, sebelum ibu datang dan menemukanmu disini."

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, tampak terkejut Eegsy menyadari ibunya tidak menyukainya. Lalu mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuh sembari berpamitan. "Sampai jumpa, Eegsy."

"bye, 'rry..." bisiknya sambil menguap.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan penuh konflik yang sesekali diarahkan ibunya padanya, sembari ia menggosok piring. Sesuatu yang sering dilakukan wanita itu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak menydarinya dan tetap melahap serealnya. Eggsy tahu alasan mengapa wanita itu bersikap gugup saat bersamanya. Ia tahu Michelle menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya; sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Lagi pula, tidak biasa seorang pria tua menyusup dalam tubuh anak kecil. Memikirkan hal itu, ia merasa kotor. Sialnya, Eggsy harus mengalami pubertas sekali lagi. Ukh. Tapi Eggsy berusaha bertingkah itu sesuatu yang normal. Supaya ibunya menganggap perubahan karakter itu karena mendapatkan trauma mendalam dan bagian dari caranya mengatasi rasa kehilangan. Semakin cepat wanita itu menyesuaikan diri, semakin baik.

Eggsy meletakkan sendoknya dengan suara kling, membuat wanita itu terlonjak. Melemparkan pandangan penasaran, ia berkata, "Mom. Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan, Eggsy?" ia berkata seolah telah ditampar, "Tapi kau tidak pernah suka tempat itu. Tiap aku membawamu kesana, kau bilang tempat itu membosankan—" wanita itu sekilas menatap tumpukan buku di meja dan berkata lirih, "—tapi sepertinya sekarang kau tidak berpikir begitu," nadanya penuh keputusasaan, seolah menyerah tidak bisa memahami putra semata wayangnya. Eggsy mengernyit menyadari ia menjadi penyebab semua itu, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia tidak mau berpura-pura menyukai video game atau tayangan anak-anak. Ibunya mencengkeram serbet makannya dengan cemas, "Apa kau tidak ingin aku mengantarmu ke Jamal? Atau mungkin Teddy?"

"Mom," Eggsy berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap netral, "Biasanya kau selalu protes saat aku tidak menyentuh bukuku. Tapi sekarang kau menyuruhku bermain? Kau membuatku bingung." Wanita itu melemparkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Te-tentu, Eggsy. Aku akan menunggumu saat makan malam. Jangan terlambat dan hati-hati."

"Aku sayang kamu, mom," kata Eggsy sambil berdiri untuk mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Aku juga, sayang." Suara ibunya tenggelam pada pintu yang terjelebam menutup. Untuk beberapa detik, wanita itu menatap dengan gamang ke arah anak semata wayangnya pergi, sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setengah jam lagi ia harus pergi bekerja paruh waktu. Uang pensiun almarhum suaminya tidak akan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan bulanan mereka, terutama dengan Eggsy yang terus tumbuh.

Eggsy berkeliaran di bagian buku-buku orang dewasa. Bukan dewasa dalam arti itu. Tapi lebih pada topik berat yang anak kecil kebanyakan tidak tertarik untuk membacanya.

Ia mengambil buku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia dan juga perawatan medis darurat. Bukan karena alasan khusus, tapi hanya karena ia bisa. Ia sadar dengan kemampuan otaknya sekarang, dengan jiwa tua di dalam tubuh yang masih muda; ia bisa mempelajari apapun yang tidak bisa dipelajarinya pada kehidupannya sebelumnya. Paling tidak, bekerja di Kingsman telah memberitahunya jika ia punya IQ yang tinggi. Ia selalu tahu dirinya cerdas, tapi tidak secerdas itu karena dulu ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengetes atau mengembangkan potensinya.

Ia punya pengalaman medis standart. Sama seperti kebanyakan agen Kingsman. Tapi Eggsy ingin menekuninya lebih jauh. Siapa tahu pengetahuannya bisa membantu organisasi, lagi pula ia tidak perlu mempelajari lagi caranya menembak. Mungkin sekedar hanya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tapi selain itu, ia sudah paham benar seluk beluk agen rahasia. Ia bisa mengembangkan potensinya yang lain. Siapa tahu mengetahui anatomi tubuh manusia bisa membantunya menghabisi musuhnya dengan lebih efisien. Sedangkan medis darurat bisa membantu dirinya, atau rekannya. Sudah ada banyak agen yang gugur hanya karena mereka tidak bisa bertahan hidup sebelum paramedis bisa menjangkau mereka.

"Bukankah bacaan itu terlalu berat untuk anak seumurmu? Berapa umurmu? 6 tahun? 7?"

Harry mendongak untuk menemukan pria berambut cokelat gelap dengan tangan di gips berdiri di depannya. Eggsy mengerjap, selama beberapa detik menangkap detail dari jas berpotongan rapi, pin dengan simbol K yang menghiasi ujung lengan kemejanya, jam tangannya dengan tombol bius dan kacamata bertransmisi. Ia tidak sempat mengenal pria di depannya, selain hanya pada peninggalan dari video misi-misinya yang menjadi bahan pelajaran Eggsy. Pria yang gelarnya diwariskan pada Roxy, James Spencer mati di tang—kaki Gazelle. Pria itu jauh lebih muda dari video-video misi itu, ia tahu James baru menyandang gelar yang sama-sama diperebutkan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang selalu menjadi beban untuk James, karena ia mendapatkan gelar itu karena rekan seperjuangannya mati untuk melindunginya. Eggy bisa bersimpati dengan pria itu; rasanya mungkin sama seperti, seandainya Roxy mati untuk menyelamatkannya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat pria itu mau diberi misi remeh sebagai Penjaga Bayi dari anak semata wayang Lee Unwin.

"Umurku, tujuh tahun," jawabnya sambil menurunkan bukunya. Ia yakin Merlin menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka dari balik kacamata itu. Artinya Harry sekarang dalam misi, jika pria botak itu mengirimkan pengasuh bayi kepadanya. Eggsy menyadari mata Kingsman terus mengikutinya, terutama saat ia sendirian. Jika bukan agen, maka kamera Merlin yang ganti mengikutinya. Ia tidak pernah segan untuk menatap saat kamera itu diarahkan padanya, yakin itu membuat Merlin beringsut tak nyaman.

Pria tersenyum lebar dan duduk pada kursi di depannya, "Dan kau memahaminya"

Eggsy mengerdikkan bahu, "Ini bukan buku medis pertama yang kubaca. Lagi pula ini medis darurat, siapapun bisa melakukannya. Namaku Eggsy."

"Eggsy? Panggilan yang menarik. Kau bisa memanggilku Lancelot."

"Nama inisial yang menarik," sindir Eggsy, membuat pria itu tertawa.

Sambil masih menyeringai ia berkata, "Kau tidak percaya itu nama asliku?"

"Aku tidak memberikan nama asliku juga. Kau orang asing. Siapa tahu, kau psikopat." Pria itu menyengir makin lebar.

"Hm... apa yang menurutmu paling menarik disana?"

Eggsy menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menggoda pria itu dengan menjawab, "cara mencabut peluru saat kau tidak sadar ada peluru nyasar." Alis pria itu terangkat dengan spektakuler.

"Well, itu—sungguh pilihan topik yang menarik."

"Ada gambarnya juga," Eggsy menyodorkan bukunya, memperlihatkan fotonya.

"Wow, dan kau boleh membaca buku itu?"

"Ini dibagian umum," Eggsy mengerdikkan bahu, "Kurasa pustakawan tidak repot-repot mengeceknya."

"Kenapa itu bagian paling menarik?"

"Well, selain gambarnya? Kau tahu rumahku tidak berada di bagian London yang paling aman kan?"

"Hm... "

"Apa kau juga diangkatan laut?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Harry."

Pria itu mengerjap. Pria itu menelengkan kepalanya, seolah mendengar sesuatu. Gerakan itu tidak mencurigakan seandainya ia tidak tahu pria itu sedang mendengar suara Merlin.

"Apa kau juga teman ayahku?"

"Kau menyadari kami memakai pakaian yang sama?"

"Kau punya simbol Kingsman Tailor," Eggsy menyentuh pin di pergelangan tangannya, "Jika kalian tidak saling kenal, mungkin kalian membeli di tempat yang sama. Tapi kau tidak menyanggahku, jadi kau teman Harry."

Pria itu merona, sadar telah melakukan kesalahan pemula. Ia yakin Merlin sedang menertawakannya. "Well, Harry sudah memperingatkanku jika pikiranmu tajam." Eggsy hanya menanggapinya dengan mengerdikkan bahu. Ia tahu pikirannya tajam. "Kau juga sangat serius, tidak seperti anak kebanyakan."

"Hm... aku menganggap berperilaku seperti itu membosankan," Eggsy menatap, "Apa Harry menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Ini perpustakaan. Aku membaca buku," ia melambaikan novel tentang spy. Huh, petunjuk yang sangat kasar, agen. Tapi tidak mengherankan, perbedaan pengalaman mereka terpaut lebih dari 50 tahun, lagi pula.

Eggsy cuma mengerdikkan bahu dan melanjutkan membaca. Membiarkan pria itu menyelesaikan misinya—yang mungkin juga dianggap sebagai liburan jika dibandingkan misi-misinya yang lain. Eggsy melirik lengan pria itu yang digips. Ya, jelas memang sedang liburan.

Jika ia berkata itu bukan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu para agen Kingsman, apa kau percaya? Sejak makan siang di restoran Itali, ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Harry sama sekali. Tapi bukan cuma sekali, ia sadar sedang diikuti oleh pria-pria berjas yang berjalan dengan payung hitam. Sesuatu yang kini menjadi sebuah hal yang biasa. Lagi pula semua agen suruhan Merlin, atau Harry, itu tidak mengganggunya dan membiarkannya—bahkan saat ia terlibat baku hantam dengan teman sekelasnya (bukan berarti karena ia pria tua berumur 75 tahun ia membiarkan seorang anak menindas yang lain). Mungkin para agen itu menganggap tingkahnya sebagai bagian dari pengembangan diri. Mereka semua tidak berakhir sebagai agen rahasia juga tanpa memar.

Tapi bukan berarti Eggsy berpura-pura tidak tahu sedang diikuti. Toh, ia juga sering melambai ke arah Merlin. Tapi para agen itu juga tidak serta merta bertindak, walau mereka tahu ia tahu. Seperti ada kesepakatan tanpa suara untuk tidak saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain tanpa alasan mendesak. Tapi saat udara menjadi sangat dingin, dengan gerimis yang tak kunjung berhenti, sementara Eggsy harus berdiri menunggu bus yang terlambat. Sambil menghela napas, Eggsy mengeluarkan bungkusan biskuit yang masih hangat di dalam tuperware hasil dari kelas Keterampilan (ia tahu betul pentingnya keahlian memasak setelah hidup sebagai pria mandiri selama 75 tahun). Dan menyodorkan benda itu ke pria berjas yang sedang membaca koran disampingnya.

Percival, atau yang juga dikenal ice prince menurunkan korannya. Alisnya terangkat tapi tetap memasang ekspresi datar. "biskuit?" bisiknya sambil mengambil satu, "tidak beracun, kok," dan menggigitnya seolah membuktikan perkataannya. Pria itu menatap dan mengamatinya, Eggsy tersenyum dengan mata yang berkerlip. Tentu saja Eggsy melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menggoda pria itu. Paling tidak ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sebuah hiburan.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengambil satu, sebelum kembali membaca korannya. Eggsy tahu ia sudah berhasil mengambil perhatian pria itu dengan mengusik insting agen rahasianya dengan bertingkah seperti itu. Buktinya pria itu tidak membalik halamannya lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Hei. Siapa namamu?" tanya Eggsy.

"Seorang gantleman tidak menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Percival," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya.

Eggsy mendengus, "Maka kau bisa memanggilku Guinevere."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, "Guinevere itu perempuan."

"Tidak peduli," gumam Eggsy sambil mengunyah biskuitnya, "nama-nama Kesatria terdengar membosankan."

"Tapi memilih nama putri?"

Eggsy mengerdikkan bahu, "Lebih baik dibanding King Arthur. Ia tampak seperti orang sok penting yang suka merendahkan orang lain."

Alis pria itu makin tinggi, "Dia seorang raja. Tentu saja ia orang penting dan tidak ada yang lebih tinggi darinya."

Eggsy mencebik meremehkan, "Aku yakin King Arthur berakhir sebagai pria tua yang hanya duduk dibalik meja dan hanya bisa hidup karena mengandalkan para kesatrianya."

Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat, "Hm... tidak salah juga."

"Arthur tidak keren tanpa Ecxalibur," komentarnya. Ia menyeringai, "Jadi hati-hati saat bertemu orang yang mengaku Arthur jika ia tidak punya Excalibur."

"Kau mengejek Arthur, tapi apa kau sadar Guinevere adalah permaisuri King Arthur."

Eggsy memutar bola mata, "Tentu saja jika aku harus jadi Guinevere, aku adalah permaisuri dari King Arthur yang punya Excalibur, duh..."

Pria itu akhirnya tersenyum, "Tapi seperti yang kau bilang. Kini king Arthur sudah tidak punya Excalibur."

"Aku hanya butuh menemukan king Arthur yang tepat. Lagian aku sudah tahu King Arthur miliku."

"Sudah tahu?"

"Yeah."

"Kau bocah aneh. Biasanya anak seumuranmu membandingkan dirinya dengan superhero. Bukannya malah Guinevere."

"Hei! Asal kau tahu. Guinevere itu baddas! Tapi mungkin jika aku harus memilih selain Guinevere, aku memilih Merlin. Tapi aku tidak mau berakhir botak!" disaat yang bersamaan bis yang ditunggunya tiba dan ia segera melompat masuk tanpa menatap Percival dua kali. Dari balik jendela bis, ia melihat pria itu berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius, lembaran koran sudah lama terlupakan. Eggsy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melambai.

xxx

"Dia anak yang sungguh menarik," seru James dengan cengiran khasnya begitu ia berada di ruangan Merlin. Pria botak itu berputar dengan kursinya dari layar besar yang sibuk menayangkan para agen dalam misi. "Lancelot?"

"Eggsy Unwin," sahut Percival yang duduk sambil membersihkan pistolnya tak jauh dari sana.

Merlin menaikkan alis.

"Kau juga menganggapnya begitu?" Lancelot memandang temannya penasaran. Karena sedikit sekali yang bisa membuat Percival berkomentar, apalagi memberikan pendapat.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pistolnya ia menjawab, "Dia seolah tahu tentang kita," pria itu mendongak, "Tentang Kingsman." Pada Merlin ia menambahkan, "Tentu kau sudah melihatnya sendiri dari video transmisinya."

"Ya. Tak dapat dipungkiri anak Lee Unwin punya pikiran yang sangat tajam. Terutama untuk anak yang hanya berumur 7 tahun."

"Apa kau tahu ia membaca buku kedokteran, Percival? Coba bayangkan buku kedokteran! Aku sudah berkali-kali menemukannya dengan literatur macam itu."

"Jadi ia berminat di dunia medis?" tidak dipungkiri jika Garry, atau Eggsy, punya masa depan menjanjikan untuk menjadi bagian dari Kingsman. Lagi pula, mewariskan pengetahuan tentang Kingsman sudah menjadi budaya turun temurun. Jika ia berminat dalam bidang medis, Kingsman bisa memberinya bea siswa yang dibutuhkan untuk menggiringnya menjadi bagian dari organisasi.

"Tidak hanya itu. Ia tertarik pada luka tembak. Bukan hanya sekedar medis. Tapi perawatan darurat."

"Mungkin ia tertarik sebagai dokter militer," Percival menyahut.

"Tidak mengherankan. Ayahnya juga seorang marinir."

Disaat yang bersamaan terdengar suara ping keras dari transmisi komunikasi agen Galahad.

Suaranya terdengar terengah-engah seolah ia sedang bergerak cepat.

"Galahad?"

-Aku mendapatkan transkipsi kodenya. Rupanya itu adalah kode peletakan bom.-

"Lokasi?"

-Tidak bisa dipastikan. Tapi kemungkinan besar diletakkan pada benda yang bisa bergerak karena ia memiliki rute-, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara tembakan. Video di layar menunjukkan bayangan gelap seperti dalam kamera infla red, menunjukkan bahwa Harry menyusuri gang sempit. -Merlin. Bom itu lebih dari selusin-

"Shit," seru James.

"Galahad. Kau bisa menemukan dimana lokasinya."

-Sudah kubilang ia punya rute. Bom itu dipasang pada barang bergerak, Merlin. Sekarang aku sedang mencari, kira-kira barang bergerak apa tempat semua bom itu bersemayam-, terdengar suara banyak kertas. Sialan, Merlin. Sebaiknya kau memanggil semua agen. Rudolf sialan itu meletakkannya pada bus-bus. Aku tidak tahu yang mana dari semua rute ini! Aku khawatir kita tidak bisa menghentikannya tepat waktu-

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Itu bagianku. Sekarang, paling penting kau mencari cara untuk menemukan bis dan rute yang mana."

-Roger-

Merlin menggeser kursi berodanya dan menekan tombol transmisi yang menghubungkan pada semua alat komunikasi yang dimiliki agen. "Untuk semua agen Kingman. Kode merah. Aku ulangi, kode merah. Sebaiknya kalian menyelesaikan misi saat ini secepat mungkin dan siap menerima komando." Seruan dan makian terdengar, tanda bahwa tiap agen mendengar seruan darurat dari penyihir Kingsman.

Jauh dari semua kekacauan itu, Eggsy duduk menunggu dengan bosan. Di sebelahnya, anak baru dikelasnya, Lucas DiPasqua duduk sambil membaca buku tebal ensiklopedia tentang serangga. Eggsy melirik sekilas pada anak culun berkacamata itu. Dibanding tampilannya, ia lebih tertarik dengan namanya yang familiar. Nama keluarga macam DiPasqua tentu sulit dilupakan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana tepatnya ia mendengar nama itu. Dari pada paranoid, Eggsy memilih menganggapnya karena mungkin orang tuanya bekerja dibidang politik atau media, sehingga ia pernah mendengar nama itu sambil lalu.

Merasakan tatapannya, bocah berambut cokelat itu mendongak dan tersenyum malu padanya. "Kira-kira kapan ya bisnya berangkat?" ujarnya, mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Eggsy hanya mengerdikkan bahu. Siapa tahu kapan bis ini berangkat, mengingat rombongan anak sekolah yang berangkat studi banding selalu saja molor karena ini dan itu yang dialami anak-anak. Eggsy sudah mengalami semua itu, termasuk juga saat mengurusi Daisy. Rombongan kelasnya dapat giliran minggu ini untuk berkunjung di British Museum.

Eggsy menghela napas dan menangkup pipinya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Disaat seperti ini ia rindu dengan teknologi dimasa depan, dimana hp android bisa mengusir rasa bosan. Hidup sebagai anak kecil lagi sangat membosankan. Ia rindu dengan ketegangan berlari diantara deru ratusan peluru. Picuan adrenaline yang membuat candu.

Deruan peluru jugalah yang saat itu terdengar disepanjang gang kosong tempat Harry Hart berlari secepat tenaga dikejar pasukan keamanan, slash pembunuh bayaran. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa hidup disaat nyawanya berada diujung tanduk. Sungguh ironi. Tapi Harry tidak akan menggantinya dengan apapun.

Terdengar suara transmisi pendek, sebelum suara Merlin terdengar, -Galahad. Sebelah kanan, merunduk. Terus lari ke selatan-

"Perkembangan?"

-Sudah menyebar agen. Tapi apa kau tahu ada 400 rute berbeda dan lebih dari 15.000 pemberhentian di seluruh London?-

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain menunggu salah satunya meledak. Disana kita bisa memulai."

-Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, Lancelot sudah bergerak untuk mendekati informan-nya. Aku harap ia bisa memberikan jalan untuk kita mengetahui motif teror bom ini. Sebisa mungkin ini berakhir tanpa keterlibatan penegak hukum manapun-

Harry mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berkas laporan situasi macam ini."

-Neraka-, sahut Merlin. Jeda sejenak. -Apa kau tahu, bocah kecil Unwin menarik perhatian Lancelot dan Parcival?-

"Tidak kaget. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

-Parcival curiga, ia tahu soal Kingsman-

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

-Entahlah. Parcival sendiri bilang hanya insting-

"Merlin. Ini instingnya Parcival!"

-Aku tahu. Karena itu aku bilang padamu. Barangkali kau memberinya petunjuk-

"Aku tidak memberinya apapun! Lagi pula itu melanggar kode etik."

Merlin menghela napas, -Atau kalau curigaku benar. Ia tahu dengan sendirinya. Bocah itu sangat cerdas, lagi pula. Siapa yang membaca buku medis untuk selingan?-

"Eggsy? Aku tahu ia cerdas. Aku mengecek sekolahnya, guru kelasnya menganjurkan untuk naik dua tingkat, sekalipun ia bisa naik lebih dari itu karena mempertimbangkan usianya."

-Apa ibunya setuju?-

"Eggsy belum bicara padanya. Mungkin ia akan memberitahunya setelah studi banding kelasnya. Kalau tidak salah hari ini ia pergi ke British Museum."

-Kau tahu jadwalnya?-

"Merlin, aku menghapalkannya!"

Terdengar suara kekehan sebelum suara Merlin kembali serius dan mereka kembali pada pertarungan.


End file.
